


Birthday Hope

by frysfan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, BoyxBoy, Love, M/M, Wish, present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frysfan/pseuds/frysfan
Summary: It's Yuma's birthday! At his party, he feels like he has everything he needs. Except there's one present that he hopes to get.





	Birthday Hope

“Happy birthday, Yuma!”

Yuma sat at the foot of the dining room table little party hat on head grinning and giggling with glee. He was very, very happy indeed.

“Thanks, everyone. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, Dear. This is your special day. You can have whatever you want.”

“Really? Anything?” Yuma’s eyes widened at his grandmother’s words. There was only one thing that he REALLY wanted this day. The problem was if it would even happen.

All his friends were there. His sister and grandmother were there (his parents were out exploring once again, but they called earlier to give birthday wishes). Astral was of course curious as to this birthday thing. When explained he nodded and in his own way declared his own birthday wish.

Yuma was indeed happy.

Happy.

Before presents were exchanged the birthday boy excused himself to the rest room. He was saying a quick word to someone when he turned and knocked himself to the floor. A groan was heard at the thing he knocked into.

“Yuma! I’m so sorry are you ok?!”

Doki-doki-doki-doki…

“Here. Let me.”

Yuma blinked at the sudden hand in his face. Hesitantly he accepted it and in standing a blush crept to his cheeks. Those same ruby eyes looked back at him. “T-thanks..Yuya.”

“No problem.”

The two stared at each other for the moment…

“Oh! Yuma! Were you trying to get through, I’m sorry!”

“Tis no problem.” Yuma mumbled a reply before exiting to the facilities.

Presents were exchanged, loving hugs were given (a noogie from big sis), laughter was shared and a huge gasp came from Yuma in sight of a circle shaped chocolate and vanilla cake covered with playful decorations and the right amount of candles to dictate his new age.

Yuma closed his eyes and thought about his wish. One wish. One hope. For himself. He already had everything he wanted…

There was still that one thing.

A big inhale and exhale later blew all the fire from the candles in one go. Yuma giggled at his success in doing so.

**

Yuma sat on the couch showing off his presents. Time had passed readily fast during the party. All that was needed to prove that was Yuma turning his head and finding in shock that Yuya was preparing to leave. Bolting off the couch, a few gifts dropping to the floor, he approached the youth panic showing on his face. “Yuya! ..You’re leaving?!”

“Yeah. I’m sorry, Yuma, but I gotta start heading home. It’s getting late and-”

“But you just got here!”

Yuya looked at him curiously.

“I-I mean you’ve only been here for so long! It’s not that late! Let me check the ti-”

“Yuma.”

He looked up from searching for a clock. Yuya smiled a chuckle escaping him. He put a reassuring hand on a shoulder and continued. “Come on. We had fun, right? Remember the piñata? And the beef jerky that you thought was meat flavored candy?”

“It wasn’t?”

Yuya chuckled again. “Look. We had fun Yuma. We’ll hang out again later ok? You have a great night birthday boy.” With a final pat on his shoulder, Yuya smiled and proceeded to walk out. A heart sunken Yuma stood there and watched not once taking his eyes off the other until he could no longer see him.

Then it him him. “GRANDMA!!”

She turned at the shout. “Yes, dear?”

Yuma stood in place, bowed and placed his hand together. “Can I walk Yuya to the train station? Pleeeaase?? I’ll be home at a reasonable time I promise!!”

“Why do you wanna do that for?” Akari asked coming up in hearing his question. “I already asked if he wanted a ride with me on the bike but he said no. He wanted to enjoy the night air. Besides it’s too late for you to be out now anyway.”

“But sis-”

“I said no Yuma!”

“Let him go.”

Akari gasped. “Grandma!”

“He just wants to make sure he gets to the station safely, there’s no harm in that. Besides he’s a year older now. Being out a little later than usual won’t be so bad. Go ahead Yuma. Show some independence.”

Yuma looked at his older sister with pleading eyes. She groaned at the two of them for a moment before finally giving in. “Fine. Go ahead.”

His face went wide with happiness. Bowing again he thanked them hastily before running out the door. Akari rushed to the doorway. “AND IF YOU’RE A MINUTE LATE I’M GROUNDING YOU MISTER! I DON’T CARE IF IT’S YOUR BIRTHDAY OR NOT!!”

She sighed. Grandmother Tsukumo came and patted her on the back. “Don’t worry. He’ll be fine. He’s a big boy now, remember that.”

“I know.”

“Sometimes you just have to let them go. It’s the only way they’ll learn. Now let’s get back to the party. Come along now.” She walked back in but not before looking back at where her grandson ran off to.

Akari just rolled her eyes and went inside.

**

“YUYA!!”

The boy turned around shock and confusion in his eyes. “Yuma?” He waited for the other to catch up watching as he stopped and bent down to catch his breath. “Yuma. What are you doing here?”

“..I thought..to walk you..to the station.”

“Hm? Akari said it was ok?”

“Yeah. But not before my grandma said it was.”

“Oh.” Yuya smiled. “Ok. Let’s go then.” Yuma smiled and walked by his side.

The two walked together silent for a moment Yuma fighting in figuring out what to say. Finally a question came to him. “H-How are your friends? At the duel school?”

“Oh they’re fine. Sorry they couldn’t come. Got caught up with stuff.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah. At least you got their presents.”

“Yeah. Wasn’t expecting the money from your mom.”

Yuya chuckled. “She originally wanted to give you a gift card to a fast food place or something, but I told her that that was kinda tacky.”

Yuma laughed. “She just wants to make sure I’m fed.”

“I know.”

“Or that alarm clock from Yuzu.”

Yuya definitely laughed at that. “She figured you’d need one.”

Yuma scratched the back of his head.

“…So. Got everything you wanted?”

“Ah! Umm..” Yuma looked over to the side hoping Yuya wouldn’t see the sudden blush on his cheeks. “Kinda.”

“‘Kinda?’”

“Well..there was ONE gift I was hoping to..somehow get... But I’m not sure when or if I’ll get it at all.”

“Aww. That’s too bad! Well I hope you get it one day whatever it is.”

Yuya had no idea how his words affected Yuma right now. It was a combination of nervousness and hope. Nervous for him not wanting Yuya to know just yet what this 'gift’ is and hope for that one day, that one time, whenever it will be that Yuma will…

“..You wanna let me in on what it is?”

“EEP!! I-UHH.. I..I-I-I’m not ready to say anything now!! It’s private! Very, very private! Cross my heart and all that stuff, so..” Yuma bit his lip, two index fingers playing tug of war with each other.

Yuya stared at him wide eyed. Wow! A sudden change of tone there... But he understood of course. It’s private. He’ll just have to respect that. “That’s fine, Yuma. I understand. Sorry for being too intrusive.”

“I-it’s fine.” Ok. Time to change the subject.

Luckily Yuya was thinking the same. “Well I’m glad to see every one of your friends and family are well.”

Yuma nodded.

A moment passed before Yuya let out a chuckle.

“Hm? What’s up?”

“Nah. Was just thinking about when Kotori and Cathy were fighting over the presents they gave you. It was kinda funny.”

Yuma scratched his cheek nervously. Yuya didn’t say anything. Yuma had to look over at him to know he was staring which made him break the silence finally. “What?”

“About Kotori and Cathy.”

“What about them?”

“Well, how do you feel about them?”

“They’re my friends of course! What kind of question is that?”

A chuckle. “Well, have you..thought of them..as anything else?”

“'Else?’”

“You know. Like a potential..girlfriend.”

Yuma was taken aback suddenly. He turned to Yuya face full of panic and defense. “WHAT?! N-N-NO! They’re my friends! Just friends! Nothing more nothing less!! What makes you think that?!”

“What? You don’t see it? How they’re constantly fighting over you?”

“Yeah I know they’re constantly fighting! What else is new?”

“Yeah, but what are they fighting about?”

“I don’t know! Maybe clothes or something. Some kind of girl thing I don’t know.”

Yuya pursed his lips in a line. Yeaah. Let’s leave it at that.

A pouting Yuma looked around their environment. Plenty of trees..in the main area of town now... Should be there soon.

A couple walked by hand in hand the girl’s hair seeming familiar to Yuma. He thought about it.  
Then it clicked. Looking back at Yuya he asked, “What about Yuzu?”

“Yuzu?”

“Do you..” Oh boy! This is taking a risk! If he says what he thinks he’ll say then he’ll be crushed! He could never look at him the same way ever again! Sure at one point he’ll get over it, but how long will that take! Oooh man! This is intense! ..But he can’t get nervous now! He made it this far! Kattobingu Yuma! Just remember to kattobing-

“Yuma?”

“ACH!”

“What about Yuzu?”

“Well I-I was thinking..” Deep breath Yuma. “Do you..liike her?”

“'Like her?’”

“You know. As a..g-girlfriend?” Yuma quickly turned his face back and closed his eyes waiting for the impact of Yuya’s response. Oh man! This is gonna-

“Heck no! What makes you think that?!”

Yuma almost forgot how to breathe. “W..what?”

“Yeah! Yuzu’s my friend, but I don’t want to date her!”

OH THANK GOD!

Yuma let out the breath he had been holding in. “O-ok. Just curious.”

Yuya gave his walking partner a pout. “Just because we hang out doesn’t mean we’ll hook up..” he mumbled.

Well that went..ok. But better than 'yes’ being the answer! “Well at least we got that cleared up!”

Yuya nodded.

A couple minutes went by filled with nothing but the sounds of a car or two passing by, crickets making their nightly music..Yuma and Yuya just enjoying each others company. The air was warm, environment peaceful. The two looked at each other at one point and for some reason, they just started laughing. It was beautiful. Absolutely. Even if Yuma would never get that special present at least he had this and that was fine enough for now.

The two began approaching the station. “Well, we’re here.”

Yuma’s heart sank.

They went inside. Yuya told Yuma that he has his ticket and in figuring since it was late the train will take a bit to come. They decided to wait together.

“Yuma.”

He turned. “Yeah?”

“I..have one more present for you.”

“Present?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing much I just figured..” Yuya dug into one of his pants pockets and put something in the palm of Yuma’s hand. The birthday boy looked at it: a folded paper? Opening said paper lifted the young one’s eyebrows.

“An application?”

“To the duel school. I-If you’re interested. Or even if you’ll be allowed I know it’s kinda far. I know how much you love Duel Monsters and I already know that you’re a great Duelist, Yuma. I bet that you’d make a great Entertainment Duelist as well.”

Yuma’s eyes sparkled tears starting to form in his ruby colored orbs. He looked up at Yuya and proceeded to give Yuya the biggest hug that he could give. He choked on his words. “..Thank y-you. You have..no idea what this means to me!”

Yuya was startled at first, but then smiled and hugged Yuma back. “Don’t mention it.”

Yuma squeezed himself to Yuya a minute more savoring the closeness, the friendship they shared. They were two peas in a pod. So alike yet so different. He felt a hand stroke the back of his head, soft sounds of calm to soothe the boy. Of course it worked. Yuma felt the sobs recede backing off when he really felt ready. A back of a hand was used to wipe away the rest of the tears giving Yuya a smile to reassure his concern. The moment was beautiful indeed.

..Until the sounds of the train coming in ruined everything. “Aaaww!! It got here early!” Yuma could feel his emotions beginning to bubble again.

“Well,” Yuya started with a frown. “This is it. I gotta go now.”

Yuma looked at him.

“Hey. Don’t give me that look. We’ll see each other soon! Come here.” Yuya spread his arms open, a move in which Yuma was happy to oblige to. They hugged each other tightly as the train roared past them slowing down to a crawl. They let go when it stopped passengers getting off and crew members preparing for new arrivals.

Yuya saw the tears on Yuma’s cheeks. He sighed and put his hands on his shoulders. “Come on Yuma remember! Kattobingu! Kattobingu, Yuma. Just like your dad taught you! Come on. It’ll be fine.” He gave him a quick ruffle of his hair “See you later.” With one last pat on the shoulder, he turned from Yuma heading towards the train.

Yuma stood there and watched. Yuya walked up to the worker - DO SOMETHING YUMA!   
He gave him the ticket - ANYTHING!  
The worker gave it a quick look, nodded and ushered him to get on - HE’S LEAVING! COME ON DO SOMETHING NOW! COME ON-COME-ON-

Yuya started walking up the steps-

“I LOVE YOU, YUYA!!”

Yuya stopped dead in his tracks.

Yuma breathed. He’s..not moving... “I..I-I’ve always loved you. For a long time now. I don’t know when it began-I don’t care! Nothing matters to me more than this! This moment! Whether or not you... Whatever the outcome! As long as you know.. My heart loves you, wants to be with you! But I also care about what you want. You go..do what you want. If not today then maybe tomorrow. A week from now. A month! Just let me know. So this ache can stop. I can then maybe stop loving the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you look at me when I’m upset. Your personality is beautiful! Your voice is like an angel sent from heaven! That same voice that tells me everything will be ok. From that beautiful personality, that person. I love you, Sakaki Yuya. I..hope you feel the same.”

Yuya didn’t move. Unbeknownst to them, a woman off to a corner put a hand to her heart, a man was behind them finishing off a cigarette, the crowd in the train either listened and waited hopefully at the moment or annoyed to get the train moving already.

It took the brave lad a minute to realize the magnitude of what he had just done. Yuma gasped sharply and thrust his hands over his mouth.

The worker rushed Yuya to hurry up. Yuya slowly looked back at the man and extended his hand and mumbled something. The worker raised an eyebrow and said something then when no response came scoffed and gave Yuya back his ticket. Yuya turned and walked back down the stairs and back to the youth who stood there covering his mouth outright embarrassed for himself.

Yuya was coming back?! For real?!

Yuya stopped before Yuma. “You..you love me? Really?”

Yuma nodded slowly hands still covering his mouth.

He crooked his head to the side staring at the covered hands before him. Yuya carefully pulled those hands away from Yuma’s face never lifting his eyes away.

Yuma stared at Yuya practically lost in his eyes when he realized what was happening. “Yuya! The train!”

Yuya looked back..and gave the man a wave. “Go ahead. I’ll catch the next one.”

“Yuya!”

“The next train won’t come for another hour, Kid!”

“I’ll wait. I’m not in a rush.” He turned back to Yuma a smile present on his face.

The worker rolled his eyes and got on board.

“Yuya! You don’t want to wait another hour for a train! Go on! Get on this one while you have the chance!”

Yuya shook his head. “Nah. I’d rather stay here with you.”

Yuma blinked not sure of what to think.

He chuckled. Yuya guided his hands to hold onto Yuma’s giving them a nice firm grasp. “Yuma. Listen to me. I don’t care about the train. I don’t care about getting home late. Of course I care about possibly getting punished by mom but at the moment..” He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Yuma stood there waiting with his heart rate still a bit high from anxiety, he still can’t believe what he did! Eyes still closed Yuya continued on. “What you did just now was incredible. You stood here in front of all these people and confessed your love to me. Yuma. That takes a lot of courage. Heh. I’m not sure if I could do something like that myself. But you... I’m very proud of you. Over time you keep on proving just how much of an amazing person you are.”

Yuma let out a soft smile.

“…But,”

“'But?’”

“I can’t answer that question.”

Now it was Yuma’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

“Don’t worry. I’ll say something. All you told me about my laugh and my personality, well with you..” Yuya nibbled his lip. “..If..if there was a cure for all the suffering of the world..and that cure took on a human form, Yuma, you’d be that cure. That’s how beautiful you are to me. You have this way of making people smile that... Your personality is something that I’ve never seen before. From how long I’ve known you, all the fun and trivial times we’ve had. From what I was told from your friends and family it’s hard to believe that someone as pure as you even exists! I’m happy to have you in my life. You’re one of the dearest and best friends I’ve ever had. But still, even saying all that I’ve said I still can’t answer you.”

Yuma’s face turned from a loved, gloating smile to a confused, heartbroken frown. How does he respond to something like that? How can Yuya even respond like that?! He felt sadness bubble in his chest again.

Yuya saw this and responded immediately. “Hey-hey! I didn’t say I was done! Listen to me. When I said I couldn’t answer I didn’t mean at all. I meant that...I can’t answer it with words.”

“Huh?”

At that moment Yuya lets go of Yuma’s hands, cupped his face and sealed his lips upon his.

Yuma stood there. Frozen. Wide-eyed. Stunned to the point of forgetting how to breathe. Was..was Yuya... Inside his spirit, however, it looked at the two, saw what was happening and started jumping and giggling with glee. YUYA WAS KISSING HIM! YUYA WAS! YUYA! HIS PRECIOUS YUYA! FINALLY!! But the body itself did nothing. Yuma stood there completely paralyzed at the spot. DO SOMETHING! SNAP OUT OF IT!

Yuya took an arm to wrap around his lower back pulling the stunned one closer Yuma’s arm thrust up to grasp onto Yuya from the shock of the sudden movement.

It seemed like an eternity had passed, an incredibly beautiful, peaceful eternity, before Yuya finally pulled back.

Blink. Blink. Blink-blink. Yuma stared back at Yuya the aftermath of the kiss still fresh and tingly on his lips. He began to snap back to reality when he felt Yuya let go of his cheek to replace it with a loving stroking of a finger. He stood up straighter. Mouth opened to try to form words but found that they couldn’t.

Yuya chuckled then giggled at the sight. He stood tall and firm making sure Yuma looked at him. He pointed to himself. Then with two index fingers, he drew an image in the air of a big heart between them. Then he pointed back at Yuma and ended it with a peace sign.

Yuma stared at Yuya taking in what was happening before him. A lip quivered, face scrunched to a distressed state struggling to grin. A sob. Tears began forming in ruby colored eyes. He balled a hand into a fist.

He watched him his heart both breaking and in awe at the site of Yuma Tsukumo, HIS Yuma, bursting into tears before him. A tear fell which Yuya made sure to capture and wipe away. “Yuma..”

“Y-Y-Yuya..”

Yuya stroked his cheek the other hand lightly grasping onto the neglected fingers of the opposite. He whispered sounds of comfort to the other.

“..Yuya I..”

“Yes, Yuma?”

“I.. I-I-I-I… I love you so much!”

Yuya nodded smile growing brighter.

“I love you! Love you! I-I.. I..”

“It’s ok. You don’t need to say anymore. Besides, we’ll have more time to talk later. Ok?”

Yuma swallowed a lump in his throat. Taking a step forward he got closer reaching his arms only halfway up staring at Yuya. A moment later Yuma wrapped his arms around the neck of the other and gave him the biggest kiss that he could muster.

Now Yuya was shocked but not surprised. He blinked then drifted his eyes closed arms making their way around Yuma’s back holding onto the boy firmly and securely as he himself kissed back.

The man flicked his cigarette, the woman silently wished them luck as well as some on the train. Others were happy once the train whistle blew and started leaving.

Unbeknownst to anyone the application clung to the side of the wall the wind keeping it upright. It clung to that little bit of hope that all will be alright.


End file.
